Twilight New Moon: A New Spin
by wblock72
Summary: What if Edward hadn't returned or even gone to Italy? What if Bella hadn't gone cliff-jumping that day? Here is my own version. This takes place during the second half of New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Moon: My New Spin

Rating: T

Summary: _What if Edward hadn't returned or even gone to Italy? What if Bella hadn't gone cliff-jumping that day? Here is my own version. This takes place during the second half of New Moon. _

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of Twilight or its characters. I am just a fan.

Chapter 1 – It Can't Be You

(Bella POV)

It had been close to seven months since the Cullens left and I had learned Jacob was a werewolf. I couldn't handle it and I just took off. I needed to get away from the craziness which had become my life in Forks. I felt bad for putting Charlie through it but he was close to the Quileute. I couldn't take separating my father from his best friends so I took off. Unfortunately, I didn't realize I was being followed at the time.

I had kept going for several days before finally pulling over. I was completely exhausted by then so I had no choice but to pull over. I laid there in my truck sleeping so I didn't realize it right away that he had found me. No it wasn't Edward. It was the one person I thought was my best friend. It was Jacob.

I sleepily opened my eyes, realizing my truck was moving. I saw him driving my truck back toward Forks and instantly became angry. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I demanded to know.

"I am taking you home." Jacob insisted. He shot me a glare. "You have a life to live, Bella..and I am going to see to it you do live it."

"My life is not there, Jacob. I do not want to live there. I don't belong there...especially not with you." I shot at him with a glare. "I hate you, Jacob. Now pull over and leave me the hell alone."

"I am taking you home so shut up." Jacob said.

"Either pull over or I will shove you out of my truck!" I shouted angrily at him. "I am eighteen years old and am old enough to decide for myself where I belong!" Before he could respond, I opened the driver's side door and shoved him out and onto the ground. "It can't be you, Jake. It will never be you. You blew your friendship with me by pulling this so go back to Forks and leave me alone. Forks isn't my home anymore so leave me alone to live my life." I slammed the door and added, "Goodbye, Jacob." I turned my truck around and drove away in the opposite direction.

In the rear-view mirror I saw him get up off of the ground and shake his head in disbelief. He finally realized I was speaking with not just my heart. I was speaking from my head as well. He had to accept it, because it was the truth.

A/N: Many apologies for the short opening chapter. More is still to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Surprise Vistor

(Bella POV)

I arrived in the small town of Levinson, Nevada after close to three weeks of driving off and on. I have no idea at this point if Jacob told anyone I had refused to come back to Forks. I did drop out of school via my cellphone and then deactivated it by smashing it so no one could track me down using it. I planned on getting a new one later with a brand new number.

My biggest problem is after the Cullens left, I lost my own identity. I have no idea who I am anymore. I honestly have no idea where I belong anymore. Jacob couldn't understand this when I tried to explain it to him. He felt it was more important for me to be home and forget all of this. How can I when I don't even know where I belong anymore? Staying in Forks when I have this type of conflict is stupid to say the least.

I fidgeted through my purse after reaching a hotel and discovered an envelope with money in it. Their was also a note. I took out the note and read it. It was from Carlisle.

_Bella,_

_I hope some day you can forgive us all for leaving you. We were afraid for your life after what happened at your birthday party. We thought you might need to get away after we left so I left you this money. If you are at the Hideaway Hotel in Levinson, a room is already reserved and paid for by us for you. You may stay as long as you like. I had them set up a special line in case you need to speak with any of us. Alice has a special email account set up so you two may stay in contact. It is acullen . Edward has no idea we chose to stay in contact with you in this way or that I set this get away up for you. _

_We hope this helps and remember we do love you._

_Carlisle_

I couldn't help but smile as I folded up the note and put it back in my purse. It felt good knowing I didn't have to fully give up the one side I truly felt I belonged. I parked my truck and headed inside the hotel. I approached the front and gave them my name. They immediately gave me my key and I went right to my room.

Upon entering, I saw I had a gift on my bed so I opened it right away. It was a brand new cellphone with all of the Cullens new phone numbers programmed into it. Except for Edward's that is. I also had a text waiting for me.

_Bella, Rose, Jasper, and I are in town for a few days and we want to get together tonight. U up for it? - A_

I sighed before texting back.

_Sure. I just need to figure out what to wear. - B_

_Look in your closet. :) - A_

I did and groaned softly knowing she'd have me in a dress that I secretly hated. I went to closet and opened the door. Hanging up was a gorgeous deep blue dress that looked like it was really expensive. I took it out and got underwear, a clean bra, and toiletries out before going to take a shower. After I emerged from the shower all clean and with a towel wrapped around my slender frame, jumped when I saw someone sitting on the bed. I leaned in and turned the light on next to my bed. Sitting there was Rosalie.

I sighed and said, "It wasn't my idea getting together with you guys tonight if that is why your here." Personally I was tired of her attitude.

"I know. That isn't why I came." She said. "I came so we could talk. I know you feel alone right now." She noticed I was only wearing the towel so she suggested, "Why don't you get dressed while I call Alice and tell her we will be another hour or so?"

"Thanks, Rose." I said. I grabbed some clothes and then retreated into my bathroom to get dressed, while she made the call.


End file.
